1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cylinder device, and more particularly to a cylinder device which can easily be mounted on an attachment surface extending along or perpendicularly to the axis of a piston rod, through attachment holes defined in a rod cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, there have been available three structures by which a cylinder can be installed on an attachment surface.
According to a first configuration known as a so-called foot-type attachment, a pair of attachment plates are fixed to respective longitudinal ends of a cylinder tube, and bolts are threaded into the attachment plates in a direction normal to the piston rod, thereby securing the cylinder in position.
A second structure referred to as a flange-type structure has an attachment flange disposed on the rod or head end of a cylinder tube. The cylinder is fixed in place by a bolt that is threaded into the attachment flange along the axis of the piston rod.
In a third pivot-type attachment configuration, a pivot is formed on the head end of a cylinder tube, and a pin is inserted through a pin hole defined in the pivot perpendicularly to the axis of the piston rod, thus fastening the cylinder in position.
With the conventional attachment schemes, each cylinder demands a certain specific attachment surface, and, once attached, cannot change attachment surfaces depending on the environment in which it is installed.